


December Day 29

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Chris Hemsworth/Reader





	December Day 29

It was snowing outside. The flurries of white were falling beautifully from the sky. 

It was cold, but you were perfectly content where you were laying and staring out the large window in your bedroom. 

You were eight months pregnant and your husband was home from filming. 

He was super protective of you now and really cuddly. If he was near you then he wanted to be holding you in some way...which is how you found yourself laying in between his legs and resting your back onto his chest. You aren’t complaining though because being held by him makes you feel safe. 

You are both bundled up and watching the snow out the window. You can see and feel his hands rubbing your stomach under the blanket as he whispers to your child. 

“I am so ready for you to be born. I love you so much. I will be the best dad that I can for you and your mommy will be perfect like always. We can’t wait to meet you.” 

He feels you smile and giggle so he presses a kiss to your head. 

“I love you, y/n. You have made me the happiest man alive.” 

Even if December wasn’t already your favorite month, this would definitely make it be.


End file.
